


After Rain

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Anger, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Batman TAS The Under-dwellers episode one sentence fiction. The Sewer King scowled the minute his children returned.





	After Rain

I never created Batman TAS canon.

The Sewer King scowled the minute his children returned from the wet streets and pretties were also wet.

THE END


End file.
